Blackheart's Lair
What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: Blackheart Heavy Arr matey! Now that I be on 'tis isl, I reckon I be needin' a place t' protect meself for any scoundrel that may be after me booty! Help me build a lair, if ye' know what's good for ye'... ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clear away the brush. Tap the ruin to clear the brush. : 00:10:00 Ay 'tis spot will do th' trick. I be trustin' no one, especially landlubbers! TASK COMPLETE! “A pirate tried to sell his ship but it was unassailable.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Where's his Stash? Avast ye! I be needin' t' bring me chest back t' keep it safe from these scoundrels. Come with me, I know where I be hidin' it! ☐ Search the Jungle for Blackheart's Chest. Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Bring back Blackheart's Chest Tap Blackheart's Chest to collect. : 01:00:00 Ho! It still be thar! If ye' keep helpin' me out, Blackheart may have somethin' in it for ye! TASK COMPLETE! “It seems like Blackheart may have somethin' t' get off his ches” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Blackheart' Stash Ye' notice how strong 'tis chest be? 'Tis be made of th' toughest material from th' land o' th' thousand lakes! Th' only thing be more important is th' booty inside! ☐ Hide Blackheart's Chest! Tap Blackheart's Lair to upgrade. : 04:00:00 Y'e be no hornswaggler! Ye be knowin' Blackheart is a man o' me word! Ye' want a piece of me booty? TASK COMPLETE! “Thar ye' go!//But don't be tellin' no one!” REWARD : 100 : 25 : 1 TASK: New Boot Goofin' Arr! I scratched me favorite boots! Where's ye cobbler? I swiftly be needin' t' get them fixed! ☐ Fix Blackheart's boots! Tap the Cobbler to harvest. (1x) 2 to skip Ah they be lookin' as good as new! If that cobbler ruined me favorite shoes I would be givin' him no quarter! TASK COMPLETE! “Fixing Blackheart's shoes was no small feat” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Cannon Help Me? Me lair needs cannons t' protect meself from any addled blaggards that want t' tangle with Blackheart! Can ye' take that air balloon over thar? I be scared of heights matey... ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship! Tap the Air Ship to explore. : 3 If ye' be tellin anyone ye' best believe ye' be gettin a nice, cozy spot in Davey Jones locker! TASK COMPLETE! “Scary ol' Blackheart is scared of heights...how cute.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Grand Cannon Let's handsomely put th' cannons on me lair! I don't feel comfortable without any defense! ☐ Place the cannons on Blackheart's Lair. Tap Blackheart's Lair to upgrade. : 04:00:00 Blow me down! Them be lookin fierce! Any dirty bilge rat that wants t' wrestle with Blackheart will get t' know the power of me cannonballs! TASK COMPLETE! “The cannonball better not be late to work again or he might get fired.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Taking a Fence Me lair needs a fence! I reckon we can find one in th' Jungle over thar. Let's swiftly search for one with spikes, savvy?! ☐ Search the Jungle!. Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Carefully pick up the Spike Fence!. Tap Spike Fence to collect. : 01:00:00 Ho! Thar them be! Them we'll do just fine, ye' swabber TASK COMPLETE! “Don't take a fence to anything Blackheart says.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: On the Fence Let's place them spike fences around me lair! Them will protect me from any addled ol' scoundrel that thinks they can penetrate me lair! ☐ Put the Spike Fence around Blackheart's Lair. Tap Blackheart's Lair to upgrade. : 06:00:00 Shiver me timbers! Them are some vicious spikes TASK COMPLETE! “What does the hedgehog do when she plays volleyball? Spike.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Banner Me How will anyone know 'tis be Blackheart's lair without me flag be wavin' at th' top?! Let's go find it in th' Jungle! ☐ Search the Jungle for Blackheart's Banner! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up the banner. Tap Blackheart's Banner to collect. : 01:00:00 Ah thar she is! Me name's Blackheart but th' heart be red! And I will never tell why! TASK COMPLETE! “Blackheart really puts his heart into everything.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Lair There Avast! Put me banner up on me lair, savvy?! That will keep me enemies away for now! ☐ Put Blackheart's Banner up! Tap Blackheart's Lair to complete : 08:00:00 I reckon I may not be needin' the cannons after all! Me flag be scary enough! TASK COMPLETE! “What are Blackheart's plans?” REWARD : 100 : 25 |Swords_Needed=14 |Swords_Earned=0 |Gold_Earned=1 |Depends On Quest=Blackheart's Return |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Version=2.2.3-2013.10.15 |Quest_Date=2013-Jun-04 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.